


whisper sweet and pull me close

by interstellarbeams



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Irresistible Partners, Kissing, Meet the Family, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Unintended Distractions, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Malcolm and Dani are supposed to join the Whitly family for one of their famous brunches, but distractions abound.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	whisper sweet and pull me close

**Author's Note:**

> For Audrey who requested: 
> 
> 16\. “Is that my shirt?”  
> 47\. “You could always go nude.”
> 
> Unbeta’d so any and all mistakes are mine. 😜
> 
> Title is from _Right Here_ by Betty Who.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

“Is that my shirt?” 

Dani flicked Malcolm a look as she walked across the floor from the bathroom. The plush rug was soft against her feet but the chill of the hardwood floors that surrounded the bed seemed to seep into her body through the soles of her bare feet.

“No. I have my own stuff. Why would I feel the need to borrow yours?”

“Because you didn’t pack your suitcase correctly?” Malcolm commented politely, though she could tell he was aiming for her to say he was right, that she hadn’t packed what she needed.

“I didn’t know your mother’s house would be so cold. I feel like I need a fur lined jacket, hat, gloves and winter boots to be comfortable outside the bed.”

“It’s the curse of the old family name, our houses are drafty because of how old they are.” Malcolm waved a hand towards one of the gilded portraits above the empty fireplace like he was making an example or explaining a case at work in the conference room.

“Well, you didn’t tell me that. How was I supposed to know your mom keeps the thermostat at Everest elevation temperatures?”

“I thought you knew.” Malcolm’s voice rose as he became defensive. Dani shook her head, she was just teasing him.

“Relax, babe.” She sank down onto the bed next to him and lifted the covers so she could scoot back under them. Malcolm’s hands were tucked under the oversized goose down duvet and she had a feeling he was cold as well. “At least you’re mother doesn’t skimp on the expensive bedding.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Good.” Dani scooted closer to wrap an arm around his waist and lean her head in the curve of his shoulder and neck.

She moved her head slightly so that she could press a kiss to his neck, before snuggling back down so that he didn’t get any ideas.

He didn’t groan at her obvious decision to leave the fooling around for their bedroom at home, but one of his hands slipped between the fabric of the NYPD sweatshirt she was wearing to tease at the skin of her bare stomach. His hands were cold but his touch immediately ignited a fire that she wasn’t prepared to feel — here and now.

“Malcolm. We are _not_ doing this in your mother’s guest bedroom.” 

“Doing what?” Malcolm asked innocently, but she could feel the warmth of his breath against her forehead and the familiar soft longing of his tone of voice. He might deny it but she _knew_ he really wanted to. 

She rolled over, shoving both hands under the pillow on her side of the bed and squinted her eyes at the winter light shining in through the blinds. It would be time to head down to brunch soon, she wouldn’t let him distract her. _Nope._

He wouldn’t try to cajole her or convince her that it was a good idea. He was more considerate than that, but it was definitely not a good idea to let him read her. Then he would _know_ she wanted to and then they would be late to brunch and she would never live that embarrassment down. That’s why she turned away.

But he knew her better than she thought and (after six months of dating) he was on to her diversionary techniques. 

This time her uttered use of his name was shaky as his hand pulled the neck of her oversized sweatshirt down over her shoulder, trailing a path of kisses across her neck and over the curve of the top of her shoulder.

She felt the hum of his breath against her skin as his hands wrapped around her and drew her into his chest. She twisted around so that she was facing him, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as their lips met in the middle.

Her breath rushed out in a gasp as Malcolm  
dipped his head to press a kiss on the skin under her ear. 

“I thought you were against this.” Malcolm mumbled against her pulse as she slipped her hands under his t-shirt to feel his warm skin against hers.

Her heartbeat increased as his hands elicited sparks across the bare skin of her legs as he trailed them down, then ghosted them back up until he reached her sensitive sides.

“Don’t make me change my mind.” She responded as he pulled at the edge of her sweatshirt and lifted it over her head. 

Goosebumps immediately peppered her bare skin as she pushed him backwards until he was laying flat so she could straddle him, but soon she was warmer than she thought possible in the icebox of the guest bedroom. 

————

Dani’s heart rate slowed down from it’s steady thump and she draped her arm over her eyes as she waited for it to feel like it had finally settled back under her rib cage. She felt the briefest of touches from Malcolm’s lips as he brushed them against her shoulder, the similarity to the earlier moment seeming to burn into her mind that they were on a schedule. 

She fumbled for Malcolm’s watch on the nightstand next to the bed, cursing under her breath when she saw the time. She scrambled to get out of the bed, tossing her side of the duvet so that it practically landed on Malcolm’s head.

“It’s gonna take me forever to get ready.” She mumbled, as she removed her ponytail holder and her curls tumbled down around her shoulders.

“You could always go nude.” Malcolm suggested, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth as he pushed the fluffy duvet down so that it wasn’t swallowing him anymore.

“Yeah, sure. That’s what you’d like to see me in for brunch with your mother.” She shoved Malcolm in the shoulder and he laughed as she stepped around him to open the closet.

She could feel his eyes on her as she pulled out one of her nicer dresses, a slim navy blue dress with short sleeves and a modernist seam that split the front and allowed for the orange lining to show through.

“Your sister’s boyfriend would be even more shocked.”

“I bet.” Malcolm didn’t take the bait as he climbed out of bed to reach past her for the garment bag that was hanging next to hers.

Dani fumbled in the suitcase for her underwear, practically shivering as she looked for the elusive set of lingerie that she had packed to go with the dress.

She felt the softness of fabric touching her bare skin and she lifted her head, grabbing a hold of the edges of one of Malcolm’s button down shirts and pulling them together around her nakedness as he settled it around her shoulders. 

“Thanks.” She smiled up at him briefly before she finally managed to find her bra and panties and headed into the bathroom.

Malcolm followed her into the minimalistic white, marble tiled bathroom that was even colder than the bedroom and set her makeup bag on the edge of the sink. 

“You forgot this.” He pressed a swift kiss to the side of her head and Dani couldn’t be mad at him for distracting her. He was sweet and incredibly thoughtful, even if he was irresistible and tempting, costing her precious time she could have been spending making herself perfect for the meal with his family. 

She slipped into her satin underwear, but instead of standing at the sink to apply her makeup in the matching set, she slipped her arms into Malcolm’s shirt and inhaled the fancy french laundry soap that his laundry service used.

She started applying her makeup, going for her quick ten minute routine that she used for days when she had to rush into work, instead of the twenty five minute process she would have liked to use.

After a few spritzes of her favorite perfume and the quickest application of curl cream she had ever completed, she was ready to get dressed. 

She entered the bedroom to find her high heels lined up on top of the neatly repacked suitcase and Malcolm fully dressed and holding her earrings in one hand, that he offered to her when she crossed the floor to his side.

“Thank god you’re used to all this primping.” Dani breathed out as she put on her earrings.

“Thanks. I think.” Malcolm offered her an amused smile as she removed his shirt and unzipped the dress so that she could step into it.

She turned so that Malcolm could help her, ignoring the siren's call of his warm breath against the back of her neck as he grasped the zipper and closed the gaping back. 

She sat down so she could buckle the ankle straps on her high heels — she was definitely not one of those girls who stepped into their high heels like some kind of high society girl in a 90s romantic movie — and stood up to straighten the skirt that had ridden up slightly when she had sat down. 

“You look great.” Malcolm added, and she glanced down to make sure everything looked okay. The closet had a mirror on the inside of the door but she didn’t have time to preen any longer. “Really. Dani… my mother loves you already, okay? There’s no need to impress her.”

“I know.” Dani bit her lip, linking her fingers together in front of her like a teenager at her first boy-girl dance.

“Look.” Malcolm stepped closer and she finally realized that he was also wearing navy — a navy jacket with a grey pinstripe and grey trousers to match. “You’re wonderful. You don’t have to be nervous about a thing. The only thing you should worry about is Ainsley trying to scoop you on the latest case and I know how you are with the press.”

“As tight mouthed as a steel trap.” Dani smiled, smoothing her hands along his shoulders. 

She kissed him, intending to only linger for a few moments before heading downstairs, but the next thing she knew he was clutching her to him like a lifeline while the heat of his mouth dragged her under.

Minutes or hours could have ticked by, she had no way of knowing as they got lost in each other.

Dani could have sworn they had a few more minutes before brunch at eleven but when they pulled away, Malcolm glanced at his wrist watch and the long hand was already right on the eleven. 

“Time to go.” 

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand and he followed her as she walked towards the door. “Maybe if we hurry we can get down before Ainsley and Ethan do.” 

“I like the way you think.” Malcolm lifted one imperious eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m not some pawn in you and your sister’s weird, competitive sibling rivalry.” 

“Well, if you aren’t on my side, whose side are you on?” Malcolm chuckled as Dani moved to snatch her hand out of his, but he wouldn’t let her go as they left the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a quiet click.

“Looks like somebody got distracted.” Ainsley commented as she swept past them and moved towards the staircase and Dani frowned at Malcolm whose eyes immediately grew wider.

“What?” Dani lifted a hand to her hair, but Malcolm lifted his thumb to her mouth and wiped away a smudge of lipstick.

“Damn it.” Dani grumbled as she moved to head back into the bathroom for her tube of lipstick. 

Malcolm followed her as she reapplied the color, leaning one shoulder against the doorway. 

“If we were meeting my mom you would be on your best behavior.” Dani moved to leave the bathroom, lipstick tube clutched tightly in her hand but Malcolm blocked her exit.

“Look, Dani. I’m sorry. I know you want to make a good impression. I shouldn’t have pressured you earlier.”

“You… you didn’t pressure me. I wanted to. Okay?” Dani slowly relaxed her fingers around the tube and ducked her head. “You’re not entirely to blame. I guess I was trying to distract myself from my nerves even though I said that we shouldn’t. I’m sorry too.”

“You never have to apologize for enjoying sex. Especially if it’s with me.” Malcolm teased and she rolled her eyes. He was as cheesy as they come, but he still made her laugh. She just didn’t want to inflate his already large ego. 

“Come on, lover boy. Now we are going to be late.”

“Could have been worse... You could have performed _The Emperor’s New Clothes_ routine without even realizing it.”

“Oh my god. Shut up.” 

Malcolm tucked an arm around her waist, his laughter following them down the hallway and into brunch with his family.


End file.
